Advance Wars: Peacemaker
by BlackSheepWall
Summary: In war, no land is left untainted, and what a mistake that can lead to, if your actions accidentally rekindle the dying embers of war of a faction as ancient as the Blacks.
1. War is a Bloody affair, literally

**Adv. Wars: Peacemaker**

I do Not own Advance Wars, Nintendo, nor it's offshoots, sequels, prequels and such.

I DO own this fanfiction though, and it's original characters.

R&R would be much appreciated. No flames though, they can crush an unprepared heart faster than most cardiac arrest's

* * *

Silence filled the ranks as the two distinctly colored forces stood not a hundred meters apart from each other, heavily entrenched and waiting for the enemy to make their first move. Row after row after row of trenches lined with the occasional anti-infantry or tank turret stood in ominous silence as each of the commanders stood and observed, waiting for the move that the enemy will condemn themselves with. An hour passed with nothing even remotely looking like action appearing near the horizon, as did the second hour, and the third.

Back at the mobile command post, a distraught commander looked with some wariness at the opposing enemy trenches; Lash wasn't that sort of a commander to sit tight and wait for superior numbers to bail her out of a dilemma.

And she was not, as right about then, artillery fire flashed and the distinctive boon could be heard instantaneously. The commander swore and ran back to her command APC, deciding that today is not the day she would like to be ripped apart by a million superheated pieces of flying shrapnel.

"Well?" she said as she climbed into the carrier compartment of her APC, "Pull back! You need an order for that?" The driver was more than willing to comply, and the tracked vehicle quickly zipped to a more well-fortified position, even as the rounds started landing with explosive _thumps_. Screams were heard as the occasional greenhorn infantrymen caught out in the open was torn many new gaping, leaking holes, some with so much of them that their corpse was unidentifiable except for the dog tags. Medical assistance would come later; it would not do to have their medic's die of the very wounds they are trying to patch up.

But what to come was worse. As the enemy leaped out of their own trenches the second their support fire stopped and, in a move reminiscent of the infantry charges commanders ordered when the ranged weapon was a inconceivable idea, the mass of black started flooding the trenches, as the men inside just emerged to regroup. What perfect timing indeed.

Chaos ensued as the mounted emplacements and men manning the upper tiers of the trenches started firing down at the sea of humanity themselves fighting for their own lives. Friendly soldiers were shot accidentally by their comrade's support fire because they were too close to their original target, and the anti-tank rounds were creating craters deeper than the length of a standard assault rifle, the laws of physics ignoring the pleas of the dying and flung them up, alongside with their much healthier fellow soldiers/enemies, at impressive speeds. Medical personnel at the lower tiers were stampeded upon as soon as they crouch down to properly position themselves and their medical equipment, fellow soldiers caring only for their lives as they madly tried to scramble to higher ground, and each and everyone of the participants dancing their part in the well rehearsed play of war.

Back up on the ridge, well trained Pathfinder squads did their deadly work, picking off the enemy blacks with their superior height and range advantage. Rich were the pickings as they expended round after round after round, each of them engraved with their target's name, none of them missing their target, regardless of whether they were already dead by the time the bullet reached them.

All in all, it was a massacre, a traditional ten centimeter standoff between two opposing forces and a heated match where the individual soldier either finds the will to fight for their living or eternal peace. There was no quarter asked and none given, such was the amount of brutality shown between the warriors of each side.

Somewhere between the ridge and the fast-paced melee of the ground, the men giving fire-support and the command APC stood, the red-haired female commander looking down at the battlefield with obvious disdain in her eyes, this was not going well at all, within a few minutes they would unleash their neo-tank flanking force and end this joke of a massacre, already the ominous black spots in the darkening horizon signaled the near-doom of her fellow soldiers-in-arms.

"Sound the retreat; we fight them as they go uphill, tell those people at the ridge to force a gap between our troops and theirs as our own soldiers crawl uphill with their remaining strength, we will attempt to render their tank force useless." The soldier saluted as he turned and ran back into the APC.

At the other side of the battlefield, another female stood, and with a grin on her pale face, as she scrutinized every single aspect of the lone APC lying at the hill, no doubt about it, it is the one they need to surgically destroy in order to end this farce of a battle quickly. She turned and, after wondering if her new plan would actually work, strictly spoke to the artillery crews, radioing specific co-ordinates to them and warning them that failure would end in untold suffering. The men cringed at hearing this, knowing that their mistress has the capability-as well as the equipment- to back up her words.

Now all Lash would have to do is to sit back and watch the fireworks.

* * *

The red-haired young adult heard the flashes and booms once more, and this time she has no qualms about where the shells would land. Lash has some very precise laser-rangefinders in her armories.

Shouting back at the officer running back to the APC, the commander desperately hoped that the man would not be as single-minded as most others. "Move! Get away! It's going to-!" A large explosion (Well, multiple small ones) cut her off as a wall of energy forces her onto the ground, where she heard the distinct sound of her shoulder blade cracking, as did her shoulders and shins. Pain wracked her body as she felt her skin burning under the immense firestorm created by the explosives, try as she might, but the officer was incinerated and her only link back to friendly lines were cut off, damn Lash! Now all she could do was to lie still, waiting for her men -and eventually, her- to die horrible deaths under the iron fists of the Black Hole army. Already she can hear the sounds of the middle trenches being breached, as well as the sounds of neo-cannons firing their deadly drumbeats of doom. Now they would probably only have about a few moments before the enemy's momentum carries their forces to the upper trenches, and to the last few soldiers under her rapidly dwindling army. It is time for her to make peace with whatever God was out there and shed all earthly thoughts, as she then heard the first of the upper trenches being overrun, men screaming with their last breath, desperate to cling onto life as badly as the other soldier, unwilling to acknowledge the fact that death was fast approaching.

At least she had made a difference with her homeland, serving it with the fervor her father imparted into her. At least she can now meet her old man up there… Her world started blanking out, as she saw something impact near her, following by a hissing sound and rapid gunfire, strange, the noise signature was unfamiliar to her, who are they… … …?

* * *

Commanding Officer Kenneth was not a very happy man that dusk, as he stood up in the rapidly oscillating Osprey dropship. What an unlucky day, first having all his chocolate conned out by Matthew, then by having this small matter erupt just when his shift was about to end.

But to hell with it, not everything ran along with your script. The CO had seen firsthand the scale of destruction wrought by Black Hole forces, lands completely stripped of their life force, incapable of supporting life ever again. What a waste! What's more, he knew that their resource processing capabilities were very inefficient, so roughly sixty percent of the resources processed were wasted and thrown away. How very incompetent of them, Kenneth would have expected much better from a land who has survived over half a millennia on an island with severely dense population ratios!

Anyway, now that the odds were severely up against those orange-garbed soldiers, the foreign faction's dispatch force commander decided to even out the odds by dropping two whole platoons of ADSAT (Air Drop Shock Assault Troopers) onto the top tier of the desperate defenders. A bit of overkill some of his colleagues back at GSC (Ground-side Command) would say, but Kenneth would reason that that was all he was iven to work with, no reason letting half of them get massacred while the other half stayed up there to watch.

As his Osprey strike force ran the gauntlet of disparaged light anti-air fire, he immediately noticed something; a CO lying down on the ground, the only time where someone would do that in heavy combat was when he was dead or dying fast.

Then his eyes widened as he noticed something: The CO was a female.

Seriously, now his schedule had to be speeded up by thirty seconds. Keying his mike he radioed throughout the entire network, "Objectives are now changed; Secure the CO, you get me people?" Some grunts were heard, but it was mostly the air of acceptance. They must have noticed the woman down there too.

"Alright you mother Expletive Deleted> assholes! Stand at your pad and prepare for rapid exit in five! Four! Three! Two! One! Lights out and have a nice trip!" The Osprey pilot smiled as he slammed the activation pad on his LCD cockpit display. Back at the troop compartment of the –rather cavernous- dropship, the "Pads" the soldiers were standing in –tubes would be a more apt description- was sealed with a magnetic field, whose interior of each was immediately filled with impact gel. Each of the filled pads then wasted no electronic time in relieving its occupant of the stuffy feeling as the bottom section opened up and let the soldier, encased in gel, fall. Forty men fell and forty men hit the ground hard, semi-liquid impact gel softening their fall before dissipating harmlessly and without odor into the surrounding air with a hissing sound. Both enemy and alleged allies were too busy to be surprised, until a whole flank of Black Hole soldiers erupted in blood and gore, whole the defenders there were unharmed. Then all eyes were trained on the forty men standing there, smoking gel at their foots as each of them deployed into battle formation, front ranks crouching as the rear ranks stood, both positioning their rifles locking and loading them with metallic clangs.

Kenneth, on board of one of the circling Ospreys, then hammered onto the side of the hull twice, a signal for their airborne barrage to begin. Overlapping staccatos of targeted machinegun and cannon fire tore apart neo-tanks and Black Hole infantry alike, while on the ground the ADSAT soldiers fired an unerring barrage of armor-piercing rounds into the rapidly thinning mass of stunned Black Hole soldiers. Men were dropping faster than one can breathe as the mysterious helpers forced them back meter by meter. Five Ospreys's then dropped from their death orbit (A pathway where they can fire for the maximum effect while staying away from general AA fire) and hovered near the group. And three men, all in armor, dropped out. Two of them immediately took to their task of preparing the unconsciously, and no doubt severely damaged CO for the rigors of combat dropship travel. While the third soldier raised his opaque visor and started to speak to the group of Orange Star survivors, "I am Kenneth Jensen, I am your ticket out of here alive, I will not force you to come with me, so do you all get it?" No one spoke, the expression which Kenneth interpreted as "Yes".

"Good, now as soon as we load aboard your good commander, you all are to climb aboard this dropship "– He banged on the hull of a ship with the number "Zero-One" painted onto it- "and strap yourselves in, there will be seats for everyone, understand?" No response from this group either. Kenneth then lowered his head, acknowledging his lack in social communications skills, before slamming on the hull of the dropship three times, causing a ramp to lower. All of the survivors quickly climbed aboard, seemingly afraid that there will not be enough seats for all of them, much like their primitive T-copters, while Kenneth's own detachment climbed aboard their own ships with practiced ease. After ensuring that his priority cargo, the injured CO, in on board, he didn't bother to slam on the hull this time, instead just keying the mike to the cockpit and radioing a simple "Go".

The ramp slowly sealed shut as the ships lifted themselves up and back into their comrade Dropships' ranks, before they all regrouped and flew to the Uteri Mountain ranges in the background, leaving a very angry CO Lash with a smoking battlefield full of bodies that have just begin to rot.

* * *

I hope this one was better than the rest, And since I can't quite place nor compensate the COs and their many powers and attributes in real modern combat, I removed the Powers and made the CO's take a lesser role in battle.

Sorry if this turned you off, but in my point of view, it was a necessary evil.

If Hitler had even Sami, he would have won World War 2, see what I mean?


	2. War is also known as Hell on Earth

**Adv. Wars: Peacemaker**

I do Not own Nintendo and anything (Excluding the fictional characters in my story, and of the locations other than the five main factions existing in the Gameworld.) related to it.

**Reviews**: (Keeper, I have always wanted to do this ever since you commented on my second work, no offense.)

_Keeper of the Scarf (KotS), High Lord of the First Knitting, Wielder of the Lukewarm Scarf of Storytelling, He Who Stays Warm During Winter. Needlecraft master extraordinare, member of the Innermost Circle of the Innermost Circle of the Innermost Circle  
_

-Well, since no-one has otherwise reviewed, I shall do my very best to insert some measure of emotion into battles and character interaction. And, if you were wondering, you are the first to review my story, so you will recieve an extra long title.

**

* * *

**

Stuck inside a realm of endless white that was at the very moment beginning to fade and feeling uncomfortably constricted, the well-renowned Orange Star CO, Sami, formerly also known as one of the three tactical child prodigies who have secured endless war trophies in the many attempts made on their country by invading, material pillaging forces of destruction, slowly came back into reality…

… And found herself sealed inside a transparent horizontal tube, limbs secured to their places by unseen forces, while two hazy figures worked in the slightly throbbing background. One of them turned, facial armor plate clinically noting her journey back to good health without as much as a nod, while a cheerful voice emanated from the speakers inside the surgically white prison she was trapped in. "Hey! Our good commander has revived! Lucy, hold up on the smelling salts for a while…" The voice continued on, "I'm Francesca, you can call me Francis, and I am here to answer any questions you would most likely ask me, so shoot."

Sami managed a weak nod, "So… Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I in here? What-!"

Francis, behind her standard combat armor, managed a brief chuckle, before replying; "Whoa… Hold on girl, too many questions. Okay, you are currently on a dropship, you got here because your attempt at defending your homeland at this sector aroused our interest, so we were dispatched to check things out, and found you and your remaining soldiers with half of their bodies in the grave… So we helped out."

The Orange Star CO then said weakly, "You still haven't told me why I am in here" –She placed an arm on the transparent material surrounding her and pushed, before losing her hold and again let the arm fall limply beside her. Francis again gave a small chuckle, beautifully and fully projected into the enclosed area, their voice technology must be amazing.

"Oh, these sealed medical pods? Well, you are there because you need medical attention, simple." She said those words with an implied "Duh". Sami was unconvinced, all of these smell like some conspiracy to assassinate her. Francis also seemed to have felt the exact same thing, because she replied with "If you are so worried about our true intent, shall I let you discover the fact that you were discovered with multiple compound fractures in your shoulder blades, shins, and leg skeletal structures, as well as many torn muscle tendons. Your position was also about to be overrun, if we actually wanted you dead, you would be, hours before, along with your fellow subordinates." Her voice now took on a quasi-serious tone that left the recovering soldier wonder if she was actually serious about it or not. But before she could ask, a loud voice boomed from the surrounding loudspeakers outside the pod:

"All onboard personnel, we have just passed the line and will be reaching our target destination in about five minutes. Again we humbly welcome your presence gracing Grey Heaven. Pilot, out."

* * *

Somewhere in one of the massive underground strongholds of Black Hole, a council was in session, one that will soon shape the future balance of power of all the factions residing on Earth. Hopefully, this attempt will turn the scales in their favor. All around the cavernous conference room, five shadows sat equally apart, with a single one apparently at the lead. Not a sound was made and it was unnaturally silent for a cave of this scale. However, the sacred silence was soon broken by the leader, inquiring:

"Mistress Lash, I trust the plans are on schedule, I hope?"

"Yes, my lord, the platforms and munitions blueprints were, at this moment, being processed by the Production facilities personnel for final evaluation."

"Then give me an estimate of then you expect the first platform to be ready."

"Platform Zero-One will be ready a single month from now my lord, approximately thirty days."

"Good, I will presume that the rest of your offensive went well according to plan?" There was silence, and the leader took that as an agreement.

"Good, the council is dismissed." And he disappeared, along with the rest of the participants of the council.

* * *

"Grey Heaven?" Sami looked confused at hearing that term, while Francis calmly smiled and pointed out, "Well, look at this." She then manually moved the medical pod next to a window, Sami, only seeing clouds, tried to say that there was nothing there…when the clouds faded and instantly revealed many gigantic installations carved onto the sides of the mountain. All of them cleverly hidden within the mountain ranges by the means of brilliant architectural design, all of them lined with defensive weapons whose potency and effectiveness the CO could not even begin to comprehend, much less accept. The two medics responsible for her well-being were not fazed even in the least, merely shrugging off the (glaring) threat with "They are ours, why should we worry?"

"Aren't you afraid that they might accidentally shoot you down?"

"Shoot us down? Accidentally? Ha! There's a laugh. Lady, our ID techniques are years ahead of your country's "Cutting Edge" equipment, so don't worry… Besides, we have guests…" She motioned towards the CO, implied meaning obvious. Sami was going to say something, but her words were cut off immediately as the dropship broke into a turn and started its descent. Within moments they have reached their destination, their transport making a smooth landing onto a "Platform Five", essentially a large metal plate (Just one of the many spaced outside the buildings) linked to the main building and ringed with many strategically-positioned defensive arrays. Just as the landing gear touched down, the ramp disengaged and lowered, allowing the occupants to file out into the open, where they were then escorted to the medical sector by waiting infantry details, all armored. Sami was, too, sent to the intensive-care unit, all the while in the medical pod, the doctors have already seen to her wounds, nothing time and her natural regenerative capabilities could not heal together. The other soldiers, those involved in the defending maneuver that saved the small OS group, all went back to their barracks for a break.

But a single suit of armor broke from the crowd, and moved swiftly towards the communications room, every moment is crucial, and every second lost could inadvertently bring hidden nation he was charged with out of hiding and into a full-fledged war with the countries they are trying to protect. Haste in his motion obvious even to most fools, he entered the chamber and walked straight towards the large plasma screen, and said to the crew currently on shift; "Get me Orange Star, now."

* * *

Orange Star Commander-in-Chief Nell was then, at the moment, waiting rather nervously for news of whether the battle was going smoothly, or not. She prayed it was the former, but when the communications channel was cut off, she could only expect the worst. Even now Sami's fellow colleagues are scouring the area for any possible signs of her or her forces, to no avail at all, except for the, as they aptly described it, unprocessed mass grave they found near the supposed engagement area. Hundreds of dead and rotting were found, but none of them the missing CO, and even now Nell still cannot judge whether she was truly dead, however likely the possibility might be. She was just about to open another channel to the Yellow Star –whose military, along with Blue Moon and Green Earth, is also participating in the search- military capital when the screen flickered for a full three seconds with static, and when the white noise faded out, a stranger (Grey hair, iris, and worn face) holding a helmet and wearing some form of full-body armor, appeared. He used his free arm to wave to the CINC of Orange Star, obviously intended as a form of greeting. Nell took it with some disbelief; here stood some unknown stranger (wearing armor bearing an unidentified sigil to boot) who has took just three seconds to hack into the heavily encrypted OS command operations channel. The stranger took the period of time the CINC took to recollect her thoughts to start his statement.

"Ah, this must be Ms. Nell. Pleased to meet you, my identity will be revealed later, but is of no importance right now. Right now I want you to know that I have your missing commander with me…" He did not have had the time to complete his sentence when Nell exploded;

"WHAT!"

"Oh, sorry, maybe the phrasing is leaning a bit too much on the evil side… Well, anyhow, what I meant to say was…" He again did not have had the time to finish his sentence when Nell continued with her verbal onslaught;

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Oh, she is now in intensive care, somewhere in the ER department."

"WHY IS SHE THERE!"

"She is hurt, simple."

Nell then took a deep breath; her anger was getting the better of her, just do what the psychologist told her to do, do not get agitated, do not let your anger take over you…

It failed, terribly; maybe having emotional bonds with your subordinates was a bad thing.

"You…" Nell began with an clinical tone of voice similar to the one angry/irritated/annoyed people use before they impale you with a lance-like manifestation of their hate. "You, WILL, give me a very good reason for her injuries. You WILL also send her back to us safe and sound. You WILL not use her as bait, blackmail, or as a hostage, you understand me?"

"Clearly, Commander, but hear this, it is inadvisable for us to transport her to your search forces, because her injuries are such that even the slightest movement can accidentally puncture an internal organ, causing her demise. I would prefer that we all sit back and wait…" The face showed some concern about this, but Nell wouldn't have any of it.

"That's the last straw Mister… whoever you are." Her face clearly showing signs of mental deterioration, "If you are unwilling to give her back to us, we will have to take it away by force. Be prepared for war, you little son of a bitch." And before the other side could again clarify his intentions, the OS CINC shut the link down.

Back in the middle of the Uteri mountain ranges, Kenneth sighed as the link was cut, war, again, was upon his reclusive homeland.

And as the Grey Heaven commander was considering some of the alternatives to the inevitable confrontation that will, too, inevitably end in bloodshed. Somewhere at the edges of the Uteri mountain ranges, another young adult, smudged with oil and currently trying to repair a leaking Main Battle Tank(MBT), took out his buzzing personal radio, listened to the orders given, and frowned.

* * *

Sorry for the reative lack of length, the drought of ideas (Also known as "Writer's Block") that have plauged countless authors have hit me hard and fast here. 

Now finally we end the appetiser and foreplay, out goes the stupid diplomacy crap, and in comes one of the main cources, consisting of your Daily Recommended Intake of blood, gore, and big explosions.

Do try to review, unless there are an impossible amount (which, considering the current situation, rather unlikely) of reviews, your's would most probably get read and replied upon. Who knows, if your review contains enough constructive criticism, and if your name is not decorated with underscores, semi-colons and such symbols, you might even have the same "Title Treatment" as KotS. Plothole discoveries are much welcome, already I am working to cover a single one I have observed. 

Do try to enjoy the third incarnation of my story (the earlier ones got flamed to death, unfortunately)


	3. War wastes time, manpower, and resources

**Adv. War: Peacemaker**

I do not own Nintendo nor the Advance Wars Franchise. I DO own my original characters, storyline, and such miscellaneous items.

Seeing no one has since reviewed after KotS, There would be no reviewer titling.>

* * *

The sight was one to behold, the flowers were blooming, bright colors shining. The birds were doing their stunning displays of flight. While the green grass plains stood as a foreground to the massive Uteri mountain ranges miles behind. The world looked so perfect, so complete, that almost nothing could spoil its splendor.

That was, until the first of the tank companies rolled over them. Rows upon rows of armor-plated metal engines of war rumbled down the clear plains, providing the spearhead for the following infantry, support units, and logistics groups. The bright emerald green grass was reduced to a paste as endless boots and treads, along with tires, rolled, walked, and maneuvered across them.

Back in the rear, a group of APC's rumbled in unison, carrying what probably was the most important thing of all amongst the impressive display of manpower; the leadership. Inside the continuously rolling and bumping compartment, there in each sat a CO, all of them of different nationalities.

And all of them had agreed that their fellow (Captive?) commander Sami must be taken back, by force or diplomacy. The enemy has seemingly rejected diplomacy, or so Nell had said after a dialogue with one of their commanding officers. And so they must, regretfully, launch an assault. Grim expressions and moods were in the air as the combined military might of the Joint States Alliance Treaty members slowly trudged towards the slowly rising mountains.

Whoever the mysterious grey forces were, they have violated convention by holding captive a CO who belongs to a JSAT state, and so it must and will be that the counter-attack be inevitable.

* * *

As the Allied states' military began their thrust, they failed to see a small drone, aloft in the skies, slowly capturing each and every one of their movements, its sensors tracking the standard path of attack and registering any deviations in it just in case the large host decides to split up and flank the small Grey Heaven defensive force. It was silent as the rotors keeping it in the air slightly tilted and brought it accelerating back towards the main line of resistance.

Kenneth stood at a command post carved inside a mountain ridge, and smiled as the drone's information was downloaded into the mainframe and was even now worked upon. But he knew what path the main host is going to take, seeing that they have absolutely no idea where Sami or the main cities of Grey Heaven were situated, they have to set up camp, and if they don't want to run the risk of splitting up and be defeated piecemeal, they have only a single place to go to, and only a single route leads there: Lutia Pass.

Turning to the aides manning the stations, the CO instructed, "Tell the small companies to begin their skirmishes, the battle has officially begun."

* * *

"Oh dear, the left flank is meeting some resistance…" Sonja muttered in her mobile command post as she ordered some reserve tank companies to reinforce those under attack. So far, none of their armored vehicles have been destroyed, so the small group of rabble has been but a minor irritation to them.

Their plan was to find a place suitable enough to support a few thousand soldiers and then to set up a base camp, after that they will systematically scour the entire range for the hidden installations. And to do that… Sonja pulled out the map not for the first time, and checked the line plotted by scouts who, strangely, have met with no resistance. Almost like the whole place was deserted…

Suddenly, a gout of flame erupted from the right flank, followed by two more as the tanks swerved chaotically out of the way in order to avoid hitting the flaming wrecks. Fuel tanks exploded but a moment later, and the whole column, meeting with such unexpected losses, began to falter. But before resistance could be organized and reserves be brought up, the attack stopped, leaving many wondering when it will begin again, and where. Sonja was astounded by the move, completely caught by surprise. She then stared at the tactical screen, map forgotten in her laps. The attack came in the right, where once light, negligible resistance came from the left… Clearly the opponent have positioned many small groups of soldiers scattered within their path in the mountains, where they, at their commander's command, would assault the large advancing column with sporadic and alternate fire, destroying morale and causing the occasional chaos. What a brilliant strategy, even superior intelligence cannot be of much use, because the enemy can relocate to a different position within mere minutes. They can even attack from all sides as their targets move deeper into their territory. Sonja basked in the sheer brilliance of the tactical maneuver, but knew that such small guerilla forces cannot sufficiently damage the large group…

…So the enemy must be trying to soften up their forces, letting their enemy take some losses, have second thoughts, and essentially lose some of their fighting capacity before they slam headfirst into the main line of resistance. No doubt with their superior knowledge of the landscape, they can efficiently plot out (perhaps even forcibly alter their path to their liking) and find ways of efficiently blunting the spearhead. But there are a few things favoring the JSAT forces, namely, their superior numbers. With it, they can afford to overwhelm the enemy at a weak spot, and repeatedly ram at it until the lines shatter.

Again the right flank burst up in flames, as another small resistance group again began their skirmishing activities. Minor irritants they are supposed to be, their acts cannot be allowed to continue, so Sonja simply allowed the right echelon to break off some units and dedicate them to wipe off that particular itch on their forces. Some fast-moving reconnaissance units, numbering seven, turned and rapidly approached the source of the attacks. And suddenly got torn apart, metal, flesh and glass, as proximity mines detonated all around them. So their opponent has planted mines too, interesting.

Suddenly, her radio transponder beeped with an incoming message. Strange, if it was the rest of the commanders, they would have used the APC's secure channel. Wondering, she picked it up, and an unknown female voice spoke.

"Commander Sonja, I was hoping that we find a peaceful outcome to this, and have thus, decided to give you all war-mongering soldiers another chance to save your own hides from being utterly destroyed." Sonja was shocked, who was she to proclaim the doom of their soldiers. The female voice continued, "I am Commander Sarah Raiin of the Grey Heaven Archival Templars, you will all do well to heed my warnings and pull back."

"We will not retreat until we have reclaimed what was ours, commander."

"Yes, that red-headed commander you are seeking, if only your superiors have properly listened to what my colleague has to say, she would understand that this was not our intent."

"Then what is?"

"We seek only to safely return your fellow comrades after her most grievous wounds have healed. Apparently you all interpreted it as a possible act of blackmail. I am here to clarify that point."

"Sad to say, miss, but orders are orders, we cannot trust you enough to ensure that you won't mislead us with false information. No offense given."

"And none taken, Miss Sonja, as cautious as ever." the Yellow Comet commander flinched at this, when did she know her name? "We understand your standing and will continue our defensive actions. It had been a most pleasant conversation with you. Goodbye." And the link was terminated.

* * *

Back at the command center, Kenneth gave a sigh. Which military commander on Earth would want to continue on the path of destruction when they are given a possible peaceful alternative? Maybe they are misleaded? Or are they so steadfastly loyal to their superior that when they receive news of possible alternatives they take it as some form of a trap? Either way, they are now a threat to the secluded country's well-being, and must be dealt with as such.

An aide then burst into the room, clutching a piece of paper, running to the standing Commander he panted heavily while speaking, "Sir, you must see this, latest from Satellite thirteen, four and twenty." Kenneth took the crumpled-up piece of recycled paper, looked at it for a moment, and frowned. He then summed up the data he can comprehend in a single aptly-described word: "Shit."

"Mobilize the _Sacrament_ and the _Sardaukar_;" He continued, "we have at most only a month before that behemoth becomes online, in my estimates." The courier nodded and ran out of the room again. "Now," Kenneth then muttered, "It's all about timing, can we get the point to the allied states in time, or would we each just get rolled over on two fronts?"

* * *

Andy was enthusiastic as the well-known Lutia pass came into view, as a child he always wanted to view the impressive twin peaks up close. And now he had a chance, although he hoped that circumstances would be a bit kinder. Anyway, forward scouts have just reported enemy presence, nothing much, just an entrenched medium-sized contingent armed holding their ground, the first solid resistance they have received this deep into "Enemy" territory. Well, if they want a fight, they got it.

To the APC beside him, Grit unsealed the hatch and came up, staring at the pass with awe. "Those dang peaks seem like some badass tactical location to plant artillery." Andy nodded in agreement as the large host came to a standstill, preparing to thrash the entrenched position so badly, they would all run to them and beg for mercy. As the infantry began to dig a minor trench and foxhole network, the tanks split up into small groups of three to five and positioned themselves in such a way that their firing patterns would overlap, providing superior direct support-fire for the infantry. Artillery and mobile rocket platforms were positioned at high ground, each of them ringed with many layers of Sonja-coordinated defenses, each of them also capable of striking the enemy from wherever they are, because the systems have a range of up to four to seven kilometers.

Those ants defending their pitiful mountain homes will never know what hit them.

* * *

Colonel Sanders looked down range as he observed, through his binoculars, the setting-up of the enemy forces. Defenses ringed command modules and long-range artillery units, while armored but extremely mobile vehicles either held their ground or are held behind as a mobile reserve company, ready to reinforce any area that comes under attack. Ingenious, but not ingenious enough, for what he had in store for them. Turning to a fellow soldier beside him, he ordered, "Prep the air-support; we are going to move as soon as night falls."

* * *

The onboard radio was surprisingly without static, even in such electromagnetically distorted environments like mountain ravines. Crackling, it sounded out, "Tact-Team 8, this is GSOC, you have clearance for alpha strike, proceed to targets three to five… Repeat, Tact-team 8, this is GSOC…" The headset continued repeating the order twice, before shutting off. The lead pilot grinned behind his visor, "Delta one-three, break off to the left, twenty angels thirty high, Delta six-eight, reflect move, the rest, follow me to waypoint three…"

* * *

At the same time the order was being given, all was relatively peaceful at the JSAT forces camp. Soldiers off their shifts were lining up near makeshift kitchens for their bland dinner, comprising of dried meats and very watery gruel. None of them seems serious about the enemy lines just a kilometer away, taking it that they would have ample warning from the radar outpost and satellite imagery if they are as suicidal as to strike at a much bigger enemy. Even the infantry and vehicles supposedly on guard looked onto the horizon without as much as a glance, for who dares to challenge the armies who have single-handedly defeated one of the most dangerous threats to humanity?

Thus it was that their arrogance would be their downfall.

It first began when enemy aircraft was suddenly detected uncomfortably close to their positions, where then their signatures suddenly disappeared off the radar, forcing everyone to be on alert. Since it was already deep into the night, everyone was warily looking up into the skies waiting for some gunships and bombers to mysteriously uncloak and begin their runs. So no one noticed a few strangely solid shadows creeping behind their lines, shadows that were slowly making their way towards the command vehicles stationed in a tight group.  
Sonja had just finished her own dinner and was just about to reenter her cabin when she suddenly halted, instincts telling her that she was being watched. Quickly turning around, she saw nothing, but the feeling did not stop, rather, it intensified. Then she saw the distortions in the air, slight it was, to such a point where a normal guard would fail to notice it even it is but a few steps away. The distortions spread out, before one of them materialized inside the cabin, motioning for the commander to come in.

"It's about time for a fact-to-face talk, Miss Sonja." A female voice said.

* * *

Constructive reviews are welcome.

..Fine, just drop a review, I will not accept that no-one reads this story. Anything will do, a statement or an in-depth review does not matter, just drop a review. To drop a review, click the "Go" Button at the bottom left corner of the bottom of the page, make sure the option selector is at "Submit Review". Then a window will appear and you can write what you feel about the story. Just don't say that it sucks because you feel like an asshole at that time. I am a human too. Would you feel motivated to write after someone said your story "Deserves to be stripped of it's data line by line because it is a capital offense to write so unholy a piece of literature and submit it for the masses to burn their eyes out on." I think not. 


	4. But war is Hellarious too

**Adv. Wars: Peacemaker**

Again, nothing that belongs to Nintendo belongs to me, nothing that belongs to writer Dale Brown belongs to me either, except for a book he wrote. I thank him and Nintendo for both producing a wonderful concept and game respectively.

I am dreadfully sorry for the abundance of dialogue, really, I am, but without it nothing can proceed.

* * *

Sonja managed a smile, although shock is much apparent on her face, as she climbed in and sealed the exit. The female was garbed in much the same way as what they believed was the standard attire for the basic frontline soldier. Grey visors and helmet prevent the current heir to the Yellow Cometan throne to see the true face of the… diplomat? But that problem was solved relatively quickly, as the mysterious woman removed the piece of headgear.

Revealing a lush lock of black hair, neatly tucked into the metal collar. Unblemished skin revealed a face not older than twenty, and a smirk that seems to top it all off into a beautiful package. But Sonja could see one thing, and that unnerved her. And that was her eyes; they are pure white and without pupils. The lady then introduced herself, "Sarah Raiin, I believe we've spoken to each other before." Sonja could only stutter back a reply, "S-Sonja of the Y-Yellow Cometan a-armed forces." Sarah then smiled. "No need to fear my eyes, they work just like yours. It's a… inherited trait."

"Fine," Sonja then took ample time in straightening out her uniform, "Let's get straight to the point, why are you here."

"To negotiate peace," was the cool reply.

"Is it possible?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, but certain elements impede our progress."

"Elements like…?"

"Your beloved Orange Star Commander in Chief, the one our files call 'Nell'."

"Why her?"

"Did you not notice her character when she ordered the assault?"

"What does that have to do with her character?"

"Obviously you all are not as close as I have been briefed to believe." The Grey Heaven CO sighed as she absent-mindedly used her suit's gauntlets to polish the helmet. "Normally, we have been told that she is calm and collected, slow to anger and somewhat abhorrent of brutality, right?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Then why all of a sudden she would want to call an all-out invasion of our territory? Why all this military action after only a single hacked videoconference with her? Obviously something is not right."

Sonja thought for a moment before answering, "Now that you put it this way… it really isn't typical of her… Tell me what you know about this."

Sarah nonchalantly looked at her like she had just done something wrong, "Classified military information, can't say."

"Fine, then what are the other elements."

"Black Hole," Sonja's eyes narrowed at this.

"What do they have to do with this?" Sarah just threw some photos at her lap. Sonja's eyes widened after the scope of the pictures hit her, like a bullet train on steroids.

"When will this behemoth be finished? And why would the black-hearted bastards build this?"

"Currently, we don't know. Would you want to be updated on each of our latest findings?"

"If it is possible, yes."

"Wouldn't you be afraid that we will feed you false information?"

"Why would you? Those scumbags will be after you soon after it have dealt with us…"

"Au contraire, my fair lady. I think it would be after us first. The underlying principles and reasons need not be revealed now." Then a light knock was heard on the exit panel of the APC, and Sarah mounted her helmet, before again fading into the background, white eyes blankly staring at Sonja back inside the APC.

"If you want your commander, meet us with a task force some two kilometers north-north-west of here. We will meet again, my fellow comrade."

* * *

At Orange Star High Command, Nell was downing her third dose of aspirin that morning, stupid migraines are going to kill her one day. She can't even clearly remember what happened yesterday, all she can remember was a hot blur, before the migraines came back full force and forced her to take aspirin and puke all day long. There goes her third lunch as she speeded full force past her aides towards the toilet.

* * *

Hawke walked down the transport copter, and shivered in the cold. Who would want to build cities in this desolate area anyway? As he quickly moved towards the mobile command post (fortunately heated) he thought not for the first time why those Grey Heaven soldiers are so high on Lord Sturm's invasion criteria. They are, strategically speaking, of no consequence at all considering the terrain they live in. It's a wonder they are capable of even driving tanks through the narrow passes and rocky plateaus. Speaking of which, the passes have also forced Hawke to depend on his infantry and aerial divisions, instead of his elite (And in this case almost completely useless) Neotank force. Oh well, what is available to him is enough to crush the puny country, or so his new intelligence sources inside the Grey Heaven Military said. And he paid them well enough not to lie.

So, as he took off his jacket when he walked in, a fully-suited Black Hole soldier ran up to him, and passed a piece of paper, Hawke then snatched it roughly out of the messenger's hands and looked… So the Allied Nations are also here, what do they want with the infidels? About then he took note of a particular paragraph, and smiled.

"Ready our forces, today is our lucky day."

* * *

Raiin walked through a blazing snowstorm wearing what she normally wore; an Archival Templar uniform. There, at the bottom of a basin, she saw three APC's escorted by five tanks and as much as two platoons of infantry, it is to be expected, for who wants to step into a trap without some measure of protection? But this is not a trap.

Seemingly undisturbed by the massive snowfall, she continued walking towards the APC parked furthest away, because the other two are decoys. How she knew? One could only guess. As she calmly broke a path with her legs towards her final destination, two of the nearby guards noticed her arrival and motioned for her to stop, but hesitated, like everyone else, when they saw the eyes. She did not fail to notice them arming their weapons, with a single soldier walking towards her. She then raised her arms, complying with what the soldier was going to say, much to their surprise. The leading guard then spoke, "What is your business?"

"To make peace."

"With?"

"Commander Sonja, Grit, and Andy, there," she pointed to the APC she was walking to. The guards looked suspicious.

"Are you certain that that is where they are now?"

"Most certainly, yes."

"Fine, wait here for a moment." The guard scrambled back to the makeshift outpost where he was playing cards with his squadmates. After a few moments, surprisingly, Sonja herself came out with only a single escort; Andy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, before thinking and answering her own question, "Oh yeah, that."

"Yes, now I would want you to meet with my acquaintance, Kenneth." Sonja looked confused, only she was standing there, who is the other guy she was talking about? Sarah smiled, the subliminal mental conditioning would have to take some time, but there was no time now.

An explosion erupted in the distance; Andy instinctively threw Sonja and himself onto the ground, as did everyone else around Sarah. More loud booms were heard for quite a period of time, and everyone continued to cringe at every single one. Everyone but Sarah, who simply stared at the distance and allowed a grin to creep up on her face. As Andy looked up at the imposing figure, he shouted: "GET _DOWN_! WANT TO HAVE A PIECE OF SHRAPNEL IN YOUR INTESTINES SO BADLY?" Sarah shook her head, but continued to look at the distance.

"About time they took care of the interlopers."

* * *

"Alright Delta one-three, co-ordinate JDAM assault with Go-word 'Tangerine'… Prep for BH triple-A…" The radio continued to blare on the cockpit of the Longsword assault interceptors, the alpha strike is about to begin…

…And thus commence Grey Heaven's first direct act of war against Black Hole.

"Delta six-eight, Delta five, I see five barrels to your right, moving in to intercept, stay on course and schedule, ye'all." The radio was filled with agreements, as the Fourth and Fifth-fighter wing took a turn to their left and gunned their engines.

"Delta four, rocket barrels contacted on grid zero-zero-six-eight, warming up radar munitions…"

"Delta-three being painted! Delta-three being painted! BREAK! BREAK!"

"Delta-two, four and five requesting warm up of RMs."

"Delta-two, four and five, permission granted."

"MISSILE LAUNCH! Three o'clock! E&E! E&E! ETA impact thirty seconds!"

"Three, drop flares! Delta-two ETA-twenty seconds!"

"SECOND MISSILE LAUNCH! Four o'clock! Popping ECM charges! You better come quickly! Three hundred meters to first impact!"

"Target acquired! Dropping the candles on those bastards! Move it move it move it!"

A large orange explosion erupted where once the Black Hole mobile SAM sites were. A second ball of fire finished what the first might not have. Delta-two and four pulled up and rejoined the formation fifteen seconds after dropping his anti-radar payloads. But they are not in the clear as there are still two fast-moving and highly maneuverable hostile targets running amok in their formation. Namely: The missiles.

"Move it people, we still have two tails behind us."

"Delta-five here. I'll lure it off, the rest of you go, dragging trailers..." The Longsword then deployed its decoy gliders, all of which are sheathed in radar material so efficient that it appears a few hundred times its size on the missile's radar. Obviously the rockets would target the (seemingly) juicier gliders, and that was the whole objective of these decoys.

The arcs of the missiles turned sharply as they headed for the single and slow-moving glider, closer and closer they are, as observed by Delta-five. Then as they hit, a small silver orb engulfed them and the glider, and there's that.

Minutes later they are at their supposed target, and were then greeted by…surprisingly, nothing at all. No one was expecting a pre-emptive air-strike on them. And with the sky crystal clear, the fighter-bomber hybrid wing began their runs. Unconventional bombs fell onto the sleeping giant, filling it with self-guiding molten copper slugs that penetrate conventional and neo-tank hatches and solidify into many thousands of solid balls the size of your little finger. Needless to say, it created a gory 'meat grinder' effect that minced the crews manning the tank. Also fell munitions that were guided by orbiting GPS satellites and those were specifically detonated over command modules and areas designated for the largest impact on the enemy war engine, spraying it with shrapnel the size of your head.

But the last of which is the deadliest of all, the plasma warhead. It is based on a rather complicated theory that assumes that all matter that comes into contact with the plasma charge dissolves into vapor, ground, metal, soldiers, anything. The plasma charge's depth is determined by a magnetic field that can be adjusted to fit the needs and to simplify matters for the operations planners, a property of the plasma is that it is self-consuming and dies immediately after the detonation (not until after it has vaporized everyone in it's blast radius though). Atmospheric conditions somewhat distort the field, but it was the best non-nuclear weapon the Grey Heaven armory has got. And these babies fell only onto the most important strategic targets, targets like the Commanding Officer's office and Pipes.

* * *

Hawke was just finishing his cup of coffee when he hears massive explosions outside, downing the last of the cup he ran towards the door, pushing past officers in his mad dash for the door. And as he opened it, the sight took his breath away. Sporadic anti-air fire shot ineffectively into the clear sky at extremely fast moving specks, specks that were dropping many, many bundles of love onto his precious soldier and armored divisions all around him, bundles of love who took the care and concern to send then on an early journey into Elysium. Running towards the helipad, his first thought was to get as far away from the command post as possible, no doubt the unknown enemy has it centered on their bomb sights right this moment. As he climbed into the cargo hold of the T-chopper he was thankful for his foresight in preparing a crew for his transport helicopter always on the ready twenty-four seven.

"Get this crate off the ground, NOW."

* * *

The explosions in the distance abruptly stopped. Sarah tilted her head slightly to the right, stayed in that position for a moment, and then smiled. Turning to the two commanders lying flat on the ground, she broke into a grin and said; "Well, now that particular nuisance is dealt with, we can get back to business," she extended her hand to help them up.

* * *

I can only hope you have enjoyed this chapter and left a review. Have a nice day.


	5. PEACE THROUGH POWER!

Adv. Wars: Peacemaker

---

If you have read this far, I congratulate you for making it. I have reviewed my work and found it to be a piece of unholy literature, with the exception of the first chapter and the second half of this one. Please bear with me, with my unnaturally long and inconstant update ratios. After I hit chapter 10, I might consider revamping everything, but it's a long shot.

---

_**The One True Koneko**, member of the innermost circle of the innermost circle of the innermost circle_: Not much of a title, but I just remembered that I give out reviewer titles. Thank you for, well, motivating me to write this again, and your fanficton isn't half bad.

---

_2 Days Later, Grey Heaven Population Centre 17, Uteri Mountain Ranges._

Kenneth walked down one of the countless corridors lining the massive compound, behind him trailing three COs and two of their escorts. They have arrived not but a day ago, and are now beginning their tour of the large city-fortress. Slowing down his rapid pace, he turned and faced his country's much honored guests. "Alright people, this is where our role in your plans end and your role in our plans begin…" Andy just stared at him and nodded slightly, sucking continuously at his lollypop. Grit sighed, took a deep breath, and said; "Bring it on." While Sonja just stood there and waited for the action to begin. Kenneth looked at each of them in turn, then nodded in understanding,

Placing his right palm onto a nearby panel, Kenneth waited for the LED to blink green before pushing open the twin blast doors, causing cold air to rush around them. Inside was one of the many briefing rooms the entire installation has, and inside it stood a young man, thoughtfully peering at the display panel. Kenneth coughed for effect and caught his attention.

"I think greetings are in order, Sanders. CO's, Colonel Sanders, Sanders, CO's." Sanders stiffened and shook hands with the guest commanders, before motioning for them to take a seat. Then he began, "Welcome to our humble abode, commanders."

Sonja whispered to Andy theatrically, "This is not an abode, nor is its size humble, at all." Sanders grinned eccentrically and nodded.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but I am somewhat prone to sarcastic ramblings, forgive me. Anyway, I was instructed by my superiors to give you a history lesson, one that actually involves all of us, how nice of them, want some coffee?" He motioned at the pantry.

Grit was rapidly getting bored of this, "Whould'je JEST GIT AWN WIT IT!"

"Fine, fine, would you kind sir like a summarized version? Or perhaps the whole thing in its entirety?" This time it was Kenneth who promptly made the decision, "Sanders, your history classes are famous for curing insomniac cases, just give the poor guests the summarized one, okay?" Sanders looked quite hurt, "That would be an insult to my knowledge and abilities, you know that, but for expediency's sake, I'll give you the short and simple version…

"Long ago, at a time where sharpest and pointiest things existent are simple steel swords, there was not four but dozens of smaller countries scattered all about Earth. And almost all of them had names beginning with a color and ending with a name of a celestial body. I would not argue about the naming scheme for timing's sake. There, those dozens of countries were not merely satisfied with what they own, and performed what most militarily-inclined countries would do."

Sonja said, "Let me venture a guess, world domination?"

"Bingo, Miss, they were such megalomaniacs, but before they could tear the world up with their crazy military tug-of-war, one particular country known as "White Sun" had come to the realization that the continued process of warfare would bring to the end of the world, and had created a specialized force to stop it. We will term them as 'Peacekeepers'. Now, the Peacekeepers were very efficient at maintaining the peace, let's just leave it as that, they also had some very groundbreaking technological advances to keep their efficiency at a fine edge, like electricity and firearms, both discovered and developed upon about a thousand years before the original historically agreed-upon countries did. No one actually did document the country for their efforts though, as they have intended."

"Why did they keep it a secret?" Andy asked.

"The same reason you keep military secrets, the technology to take a heavily-armored soldier out from superior range with great efficiency would be much prized by almost everyone, and the Peacekeepers want to keep that advantage because they know that things can get rapidly out of hand if those power-hungry fools get their grubby hands on even the most simple and basic musket. And everything all went well until the appearance of Black Hole."

Sonja ventured a question, "What did they do to knock the Peacekeepers out of their lofty perch?" Sanders looked at her critically and said, "Ironically and in great contrast to their current doctrine, diplomacy."

"What the fu-"

"Sonja, it would tarnish your father's reputation if everyone heard that word, mutter it in private, please." Sonja blushed in embarrassment, and Andy grinned impishly. His grin ended prematurely, however, once the ominous shadow of Sanders crept up on him.

"Mister Andy, on account of your reputation, I will let you off this once, but to let you know, a four hundred page book can be a very painful instrument of pain…" He let that sentence trail off, allowing Andy's imagination to take full fledge, the commander shuddered in fright. Sanders smiled in obvious superiority, and continued.

"What Black Hole did, was that they spread rumors about the Peacemakers actually being tyrants with the usual goal of enslaving the rest of them and such, god knows that stunt has been pulled in enough plays. Anyway, their plan was to incite a war simultaneously in all the countries. The Peacemakers simply does not have the numbers to cope with the stress, and when that day came, their system simply collapsed. Now they do what they can to mend the tears of the geopolitical landscape, power has now been transferred to the new and much larger four states, land they gained through conquest during the period of directed warfare. Now the Peacemakers live a life of seclusion, the End. Questions will be entertained.""

Sonja nodded in acknowledgement as Sanders began the Question and Answer part of the lecture circle, "Who are the Peacemakers?"

"Simply put, us, but that is a rather general description."

Andy muttered, "Not much of a surprise..." To which Sanders retorted, "I thought such a brilliant tactical mind like you would figure it out the moment I said 'Peacemaker', apparently I was wrong."

"Fine," Andy said, "what do you want us to do again? The lecture has wiped my mind clean."

Kenneth took over at that point, "We want you, to take a good look at our new intelligence we got a few hours ago." He mysteriously procured a folder and took out a penknife. Everyone was silent as Kenneth slid open the package, watching multiple images spill out of it.

Images including that of a giant, six-legged behemoth parked inside a Black Hole construction yard.

Grit was the first one to utter a response, and that one was "Ye gods be dammed." As everyone else just shut up and continued staring. Sanders stood unfazed as he revealed tidbit of information by tidbit just like a standard briefing session. "After some satellite classification, we have labeled this as a MF-01 Mobile Fortress, six others are being built simultaneously at other facilities scattered around Black Hole.

"These behemoths are around a hundred thousand tons apiece, and contain eight, if digital imaging did not fail us, heavy-bore Gatling Autocannons firing rounds as big as a two-story office block. Also in their impressive repertoire, multiple point-blank anti-missile and –aircraft defense cannons, alongside with a massive electromagnetic railgun capable of firing rounds as large as your skyscrapers at roughly three-quarters the speed of light."

The room was silent as Sanders let the information sink in. Andy was the first one to ask a question; "Did Sami know about this?"

"Know about it? She was one of the first to know as the information came in, and told us that we got one of the mounted point-blank shrapnel defenses classified wrongly, she contributed to the information you are seeing now, boys and girls."

"What about me?" Grit muttered.

"Oh, you are one, too, anyone who hasn't completed the Academy are, to me, just children."

"Damn you."

"My pleasure."

"So what do we do now?" Sonja asked. Kenneth took over and cut Sanders off, "with a strategic first strike, no matter how large these rust buckets are, we can still kill them with a big boom, don't worry."

"But we can't" Sonja muttered as she kept on thinking through their options.

"Why?"

"Because there are six of them, we can't possibly hit all six of them at once."

"We can."

"Oh really?" Sonja sounded cynical. Kenneth just gave yet another superior smile, which is starting to annoy the princess.

"Try us."

Sanders looked at Sonja's disbelieving face and said in a tone that simply oozes out 'Bring it on', "Would you like a demonstration?"

"I would like it very much, thank you." Sanders kept on his demeanor and settled it, "Alright, we have a deal, meet us at Personnel at 1600 hours, and bring everyone with you, including your friends and whoever you think should see the fireworks, Milady."

---

_Later that day…_

Moving swiftly down a corridor, Sergeant Selman muttered an oath as he entered the armory, Commander Kenneth's giving the red-carpet treatment to the outsiders, and, of all suitable officers and personnel more qualified then him, he was chosen to lead the demonstrations.

This has Sander's tampering marks all over it. God damn that man, just because he was a year late in handing over his findings on JSAT technology…

As he hurriedly stepped into the bland white changing room, his squad greeted him with curt nods and grunts, typical of them. Almost all of them are already in their powered armor, and are now only just putting on the finishing touches on their guns. Selman entered a cell and immediately began snapping on pieces of his suit, taking not more than a few brief minutes to link up all the pieces and activate the systems.

Stepping out of the room, a squadmate, Jeremy, handed him his gun, fully loaded and polished, with everything he expected of it, even the strap was starched slightly. Selman nodded his thanks and said to the rest of the squad, "Bonesingers! Today, our job would be in the demonstration of our standard firearms and their probable usages in real-world battlefield sits, nothing more than MISHA's and the occasional DEWDROP fire, alright? Any more and I'll court-martial you under the Tech Revelation Act, after which I will personally flashwipe your memory and shove you out of this country.

"Also, as a pointer, there will be roughly two platoons of substandard infantry filth "supporting" us as we roll over the enemy, they will be treated as normal humans and not as shit, you get me?"

"Alright team, let's roll!" The room rocked under the cheers, as everyone filed out.

---

"When are they coming?" Sonja asked as she impatiently waited for the arrival of the demonstrations team. The CO's are in a podium somewhere on the top of the training facility, even though this place is most probably underground, it was magnificent, special cameras allowed almost every angle of the upcoming training scenario to be seen, in real time.

Down there, already, were standing two platoons of their JSAT escorts, loitering around with full infantry battle gear. They have dug trenches, they have reconnoitered the area, and they are now just waiting for the demonstrators to arrive. And arrive they did, just like her infantry, via a metal lift from the basement. The only thing distinguishing them was their camouflaged power armor, and their huge guns, almost twice as big as normal JSAT assault rifles, two of them were carrying guns even bigger, and even then like toys. If the size of the guns were anything to say about the Peacemakers, then Black Hole would be in a lot of trouble…

Kenneth tapped his headphones and said to the speakers, voice broadcasting to the entire arena, "Alright people, this is a training scenario, paralyzing stance, the opposing force would be using standard knockout rounds that would feel like a real bullet, hopefully without the equivalent damage. The OpFor are simple holograms, and are programmed to 'die' after a set amount of damage is dealt to them, the damage would be based on location and angle, just like in real life.

"The scenario is this; you are surrounded with enemy forces infantry, mechanized, and armor, closing in rapidly on multiple angles, air support is cut off, and so is artillery. You are given enough leeway to prepare defenses and make a last stand, until friendly forces break through the encircling enemy lines and give you a break, which is about an hour or two from now. Use everything at your disposal, guns, knives, teeth, everything. Alright? Good.

"Let the best men win."

---

Selman looked around as his squad spread out evenly and supported the JSAT platoons. His rank prevented him from doing the same, so he just lay down on a piece of high ground and set up his anti-material rifle, and waited.

Action came really soon, as his motion sensors begin detecting a huge enemy presence moving in simultaneously. A few seconds later, the first holograms appeared, looking solid enough to pass off as a real human, Selman allowed the outsiders to see them a moment before plugging a 12.6mm round in it, the round traveled through it like it would a solid piece of biomass, and passed through another enemy before stopping. Both holograms died like authentic sniper victims- with blood spraying from their bodies. That was the signal.

As everyone on both sided started firing, Selman picked off another enemy before dropping his sniper rifle and cocking his MISHA, a high-powered assault rifle firing 7.62mm caliber rounds at fifteen rounds a second on full automatic. He set it on three-round burst mode before opening fire at a rank of incoming infantry. Then he saw a JSAT soldier spasm and drop his gun as he was hit with a training round, jerking sporadically as he was knocked unconscious. The soldiers around him looked around nervously, just as an armored car appeared.

"Enemy Mechanized!" Selman heard one of them scream before being knocked unconscious by a tide of holographic rounds. Firing at it, he managed to keep the gunner's head down as Jeremy repositioned his DEWDROP and fired.

---

Sami was looking on at the battle with curiosity, if she had one squad out of every ten equipped like the squad she saw, they could easily win the war. She was about to ask Kenneth if any of these technology were for sale when she saw a bright blue beam of light flash across the battlefield and hit an armored car, apparently stopping for a while before penetrating all the way through and dissipating. The car promptly exploded, taking with it five other infantry.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, a DEWDROP anti-tank gun," Kenneth calmly said, "It's a directed energy weapon capable of penetrating though five inches of steel plating before losing energy coherence and dissipating, makes for a rather nice show, ne?"

"Can I have one for my birthday present?" Andy asked nicely, Kenneth shook his head.

"No, and before you rope in everyone else to help you, no, these weapons are our aces in the hole, and it won't be so much of an advantage if everyone else got their grubby hands on one." Andy looked disappointed, but steeled his face and turned back towards the battlefield.

---

The battle was still ongoing ferociously, with the enemy taking horrendous casualties as they swarmed through the kill zones. Selman gave up on firing three rounds at a time, and simply set it on full automatic, letting fate take their course. Ammunition was bountiful, as they are constantly ferried via the lift to the battlefield. All around them, smoking hulks of armored cars and tanks littered the field, dead either through rocket attacks or DEWDROP rounds. Holographic and unconscious bodies also lay around the field, holographic ones outnumbering their knocked out, human brethren by roughly twenty-to-one.

And still there was no end to their ranks. But hope came in the form of three fast attack vehicles rolling through the ranks as they joined up with the defenders, signaling that reinforcements are very close by. Selman smiled a bit before he saw one of the FAV getting shot by a tank and crashing into a crater. Shit.

Natalie, a SAW gunner in his squad, was opening fire on yet another rank of the enemy, spilling out fiery death to the attackers as a grenade flew over her head and landed in her foxhole. She immediately picked it up and threw it back; taking pleasure in the sound of the explosion… before five more flew in. There was too many and not enough time, so she ran out of the hole into new cover, being pelted by knockout rounds as she headed for cover. She was just about there when an RPG slammed her fully in the back, shutting down her armor and knocking her out, the first simulated casualty on to the Grey Heaven squad. Selman and quite a number of the rest swore, before Jeremy salvaged her weapon and began using it. Grenades began raining down on their fortified positions, enemy hoping to force them out into the open again, no such luck. Three grenades fell into Selman's foxhole, knowing that it is impossible to throw all of them out, a brave JSAT soldier exchanged his life by jumping over them, taking the blow. Selman saluted the unconscious body as he ran out into another nearby crater, taking note of the explosions in the distance.

Reinforcements are on their way.

---

Sonja was analyzing the situation when she calmly stated the fact, "They are doomed, simple as that."

"Are you sure?" Kenneth asked her, she nodded confidently as she began pointing out the exponentially increasing number of faultlines in the defenses. "They will fall in a matter of moments."

"In a matter of moments reinforcements would already have arrived, miss." Kenneth pointed out, as he changed the view to that of a simulated armor task force blasting their way to the defenders. Andy looked on at the tanks with undisguised glee.

"Tell me more about those tanks, Kenneth."

"T-13A Archangel Hybrid assault armored vehicles, essentially a tank/howitzer hybrid, capable of lobbing shells two kilometers away at three rounds every fifteen seco-"

"Three rounds PER FIFTEEN SECONDS! How the hell do they do that?" Andy cut Kenneth off halfway through the explanation.

"Well, they have three barrels, simple."

"Cool…" Andy trailed off as he stared at the Archangels.

---

The Archangels was probably the most welcome sight they Selman has seen during the simulation, the FAV jeeps are all gone, and so are three quarters of the JSAT soldiers. The Grey Heaven squad has lost Jeremy to three simultaneous tank rounds, and their circle of defense was piled with more and more simulated dead.

Running on their turbine-gas engines, the T-13 Archangels waved their tri-barreled guns like an angry hen would do to any threats to her young.

Except that these "Hens" can actually hurt people, and hurt them badly, not with wings, nor beak, nor claws, but with tracks, mounted machineguns, and abovementioned tri-barreled guns.

A single tank broke through the circle with three rounds fast-fired for effect, half a second after the three rounds were fired, two tanks and a cluster of holograms erupted in flames, bodies and shrapnel flying all over the place.

Then another Archangel broke through, and a third. And as the enemy was slowly but surely decimated, they fell back, and more explosions erupted behind them as the ambush was pulled. More FAV jeeps ran through their lines as they picked them off soldier by soldier, and three Longsword interceptors flying low in formation each dropped a packet of cluster bombs that killed the rest of them off.

As the simulation ended, the JSAT soldiers cheered with hugs and shouts of joy.

---

As the arena was flooded with light, the CO's rose from their seats and moved out. All of them were stunned.

"Now you see why we can kill all six of them fortresses?" Kenneth said with a smirk. Not a moment later, an ethereal voice around them called out, "This is the duty officer, Commander Kenneth, Colonel Natasha is requesting Code Alpha-Niner-Delta access to Omega Armory with regards to the defense of the Green Earth Northern Defense Matrix, which he reports is under attack by heavy Black Hole armor and infantry spearheads backed up by superior naval and aerial-based defenses, he predicts that this assault is a precursor to a DEFCON Zero-One assault."

Kenneth thought for a moment, "Shit."

-End-

You have reached the end of this chapter, the longest estimate here for the next update is half a year, the shortest, half a month. Just leave a review. Thank you


	6. War

**ADVANCE WARS: PEACEMAKER**

This story continues from where the last chapter left off, even though it does not add anything major to the storyline.

Got inspiration, got time. Enjoy

* * *

Daniel Nero's back hit the brick wall as if it were a pair of loving arms, his rifle clattering next to him, as shots whistled by dangerously close. 

He was the point man, along with his gun-buddy Jeremiah, leading the squad along the tattered remains of a war-torn Green Earth city. The war was not going well for them at all, with superior Black Hole numbers ceaselessly grinding at their defensive positions, day and night, assault after assault. HIGHCOM claims reinforcements are arriving, but Danny doubted it; this sector is just too hot for anything more than a few ADSAT drops.

But, it's still hot enough to seriously impede a tactical withdrawal, seriously enough to make Colonel Natasha, the currently leading officer, to reconsider her pull-out plans. And while she was doing that, the chimney sweeps initiated a fierce spearhead that cracked the dwindling defense fortresses still under Grey Heaven command. Now the seriously dimished Grid Defense Forces are fighting independent wars inside barely defensible cities surrounded on all sides with Black Hole invaders and steadily losing more supplies than what they get from airdrops that managed to break through the Black Hole flak walls.

Anyway, Danny's squad was a "flying company", or a squad that is supposed to act as a mobile defense used to reinforce any areas under attack. They had been ordered to the northern sector of the city with orders to repel the attack, and while they are approaching the area, another Black Hole unit saw them approaching and set up an ambush. While Danny and his gun-buddy (a term used to describe someone teamed up with another soldier for the duration of their service to the country) was crossing the road, a careless machinegunner opened fire from a third-story window, which triggered the entire ambush prematurely.

Danny was just about to peer over the corner of the wall when a few more close calls made him retreat back. Jeremiah was a bit braver and used a gaping section of the wall as a firing port, squeezing pot shots at the enemy. A creed Danny used to recite in training came to mind, as he picked up his fallen rifle and cradled it.

"_This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine._"

He held his gun closer to him, as the sounds of combat melded together to become a symphony of irrational chaos.

"_My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life_."

His squad leader Leonard began to bark out orders on the squad network, a particularly harsh one being directed at him.

"DANNY! Get your ASS into gear! I don't want you to fucking sit around town sucking your thumb while your squadmates are getting shot up! YOU HEAR ME? You WILL pick up your gun and you WILL fucking fire it. DO YOU READ ME SOLDIER?" And against this short but harsh speech, years of combat training began to emerge from Nero's subconscious.

"_My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will_."

Danny raised his gun, and pointed it's barrel at the general direction where the shots are coming from. fingers sweaty inside his suit gloves, as his visor's HUD reticule shook unsteadily. A flicker of black appeared at the streets, but dissappeared before Danny can pull off a few rounds.

"_My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit_." Another flicker of black appeared, and Danny did not hesitate this time, the silent hum of his MISHA firing shards of electromagnetically propelled lead, all of which flew where the sights point at. The target jerked a bit, and that caused Danny to pull the trigger for another second, rounds causing bursts of blood to spray from the enemy. A few retaliating shots are fired, and Danny pulled back again to the safety of the wall.

"_My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will ever guard it against the ravages of weather and damage as I will ever guard my legs, my arms, my eyes and my heart against damage. I will keep my rifle clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will_." A hollow sound made it's presence heard as it became an enemy RPG, streaking menacingly at Danny's wall. Jeremiah seemed to have noticed it before Danny, and before he could react, pushed him away from the trajectory of the warhead. A loud explosion could be heard, flinging bucketfuls of gravel on Danny, even as he hit the hard tarmac, hard. Nero swore and picked up his rifle, shooting half-heartedly at the source of the rocket, even as he ran to Jeremiah, whose body lay unmoving on the ground. As he came closer, his eyes percieved the harsh truth.

Jeremiah's full body ceramic armour was showing impressive cracks, and any fool could see that most of his bone structure was pulverised. Droplets of blood leaked out of the cracks, and pooled around Jeremiah. Danny's gun-buddy is still alive though, abeit barely. His breathing was ragged, and his mouth and nose are profusely dripping blood. _Shit, shit, shit, stay alive, buddy._

"Danny..." Jeremiah muttered weakly, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes.

"Yes, Jeremy?" replied Nero.

"Live on... don't die... okay? For me?" Jeremy almost seemed to be crying, and Nero had to force back some tears of his own.

Danny will have none of this, "We'll both live on, alright?"

"Don't... don't bullshit me, Dan. I know I won't... live... ... I just... just want to... to..." He never finished his sentence as life left his body, his bright blue eyes blankly staring at his comrade-in-arms. Danny let the tears flow now, as he hugged hus bunkmate, gun-buddy, and friend even closer.

"Damn."

* * *

"_Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of life..._

_"So be it, until victory is ours and there is no enemy, but peace!"_

_

* * *

_

The words in Italics are the Rifleman's Creed. Found it rather fitting.

Storyline updates won't happen again for sometime, completely revamping the storyline to cut out some probably redundant and useless pieces, as well as add some new ones.

If you want to review, drop a line. Would be nice.


End file.
